Escape
Escape is a Thomas and Friends episode from season three. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. It was originally uploaded on February 9, 2013, however, due to Window Mover Maker messing up the ending of the episode and having the audio not being in sync, Thomas1Edward2Henry3 would later upload a remastered version of the episode a week on February 16th of the same year. George Carlin's American narration was used for both versions of the remake. Plot One day, Edward is talking to Trevor, when Douglas steams past and scolds Edward for talking instead of working. Later, Edward meets Douglas again and reminds him that both he and Trevor have a lot in common, such as nearly being scrapped. The mere mention of the word "scrap" makes Douglas' wheels wobble. Edward continues, explaining how Trevor is now really useful, but thinks that the railway could use another steam engine, to which Douglas agrees. Later that night, Douglas has taken a goods train to a faraway part of the Island where only the diesels work. He is shunting for his return journey when he hears a hiss of steam. He pauses, and hears the hiss again. A voice comes from nearby, asking if he belongs to Sir Topham Hatt. The engine reveals himself as Oliver, who has run away from being scrapped with his brake van Toad, but has run out of coal. Douglas is still nervous at hearing the word "scrap," but then remembers Edward's story about Trevor. Douglas' crew work hard to revive Oliver and Toad. Douglas begins the journey by running tender-first of bringing the two to the North Western Railway. But just before they clear the station, a foreman stops them. Douglas' driver explains that Oliver and Toad belong to them, and although wary at first, the foreman lets them continue. It is daylight when they finally arrive. Douglas' driver finds a place at the works for Oliver, who thanks them all. The next day, Douglas tells the engines all about Oliver, who think Douglas should tell Sir Topham Hatt at once, just as he arrives. He explains that unless a steam engine is saved from scrap, there is little hope to find one. But luckily, he already knows about Oliver, and decides that he will work on Duck's branch line. Now Oliver and Toad are mended, and painted in Great Western colors. The other engines laugh and call the branch line "The Little Western" at first, but it delights Duck and Oliver. Characters * Edward * Douglas * Oliver * Other Railway Foreman * James * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt II * Duck * Trevor (does not speak) * Toad (does not speak) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * D199 (cameo) * D261 (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Thomas (cameo) Trivia * Oliver appears in his British Railways scrap livery (the model cortacy of WildNorWester) when he appears in the episode before restoration. Diesel 10 Easter Egg * Appears at the 2:27 mark on the Other Railway with several other diesels. Douglas would also shortly afterwards pass him. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Donald and Douglas